


Nice Welcome

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Mild Language, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House is furious with Stacey (infarction fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words' Word of the Day challenge, with the July 2nd prompt of "Vexatious"

"You are the most... I… urg! _Vexatious_ person I have ever met!" Stacy burst out.

"Ooh, such a big word," House spat back. "Is that lawyer speak or something? Cause, you know, I'm not real big on the book learnin."

Stacy threw up her hands with a furious grunt and stalked out of the hospital room. House turned away from the door, not wanting to explain himself to any prying nurses or doctors who poked their heads in. A moment later, he heard one shuffling at the door and, without looking, chucked his water bottle. That would teach the nosy bastard.

"Well, I can certainly see why Stacy stormed out," a very familiar voice snarked.

House rolled back over as quickly as he was able. "Jimmy?" There he was, in person, standing at his door and holding House's water bottle. He was really here! There were so many things he wanted to say. _About time. Did you hear what they did to my leg? Do you think she'd come back? I hate her. I hate myself. Thank god you're here. _But none of the words he could barely form in his mind would willingly spill from his lips. So instead he just said, "Nice catch."__

__And Jimmy smiled that 'Everything's OK' smile and replied. "Nice welcome."_ _


End file.
